Danvers Mentally Impaired
by EmieSmith
Summary: When Alfred F. Jones becomes a doctor at Danvers State Hospital for the Mentally Ill he begins to discover some rather questionable activity. Will he be able to bring new knowledge to the public or will the hospital try to silence him… permanently?


Summary: When Alfred F. Jones becomes a doctor at Danvers State Hospital for the Mentally Ill he begins to discover some rather questionable activity. Will he be able to bring new knowledge to the public or will the hospital try to silence him… permanently?

Author's note: Honestly, I have no idea how this story will turn out and I really hope it doesn't suck or become to cliché. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Danvers State Hospital. I'm just using them in this fanfiction for nothing more than free entertainment purposes.

.oOo.

"You're the new doctor aren't you? We've been expecting you." Alfred nodded to the man. He didn't look like bad, but he defiantly did not average appearance. The man stood about 5'5 as Alfred guess with short light blonde hair and his eyes looked violet.

"I'm Mr. Väinämöinen," He added with a smile. "You can call me Tino. You're Alfred Jones are you not?"

Alfred nodded again. "Uh, yeah."

"Wonderful!" Tino handed something the Alfred who in return put his bags down to take it. It was a name tag with his name on it. "The patients feel more comfortable if they know their doctors names. It is also easier for the staff to keep track of the newcomers."

Alfred raised an eyebrow as the Fin giggled nervously. "I mean, get to know them. My bad! I've been rather off all day."

Alfred forced a laugh. "Oh, don't you worry about it. So uh, what department am I in?"

"Oh uh, I wouldn't actually know. That is Mr. Beilschmidt job," Tino confessed. "The younger one that is. His name is Ludwig but he prefers the more formal title. I can call him up for you if you'd like?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Tino nodded and took the walky-talky from his belt before calling and talking into it. He said something along the lines of 'The doctor is here Mr. Beilschmidt' but Alfred didn't pay much mind.

Nothing in Alfred willed him to become a doctor for mental patients when he was young. In fact, he wanted to be a baseball player on the Boston Red Socks or even a cross country runner. The idea of ever working at a Mental Institute never, ever even crossed his mind. That is, until Arthur got sick.

Alfred loved Arthur more than anything in the world. Not only was the man his older brother but after the death of their parents, he even became his guardian. Arthur was always stern with Alfred, but he was always equally as kind if not more. Alfred was Arthur's everything.

Several sacrifices were made when Arthur took over the role of parents. Each night Alfred would tell him that he was sorry that he had to give up his scholarship to Harvard for him, but Arthur would always tell him to shut up about that and that it didn't matter. He never made Alfred feel guilty for anything. Even when Alfred complained, Arthur never got mad at him. He was always well tempered and so adult like.

_Two things gentlemen should never do_, Arthur had told him, _are run or yell. That is, unless it is sport or emergency related. _

Alfred made sure to follow those rules above all other since it meant so much to Arthur. He meant more than anything to him. Arthur was Alfred's world.

No one saw the illness coming; especially Alfred who was so young and aggregate to even notice the change in Arthur's personality. He never thought much of it when he woke up in the middle of the night hearing Arthur talking allowed, almost like he was talking to someone.

Arthur often talked about the fairies and more than once began to freak out when he was approached from behind. Alfred always laughed it off telling Arthur he was crazy.

Little did he know was that Arthur _was _crazy.

"Hello, Mr. Jones." Alfred was pulled out of thought when a deep, heavily coated with a German accent voice spoke. He turned around and was greeted by a much larger man than Tino that dressed in a bright white lab coat. His name tag read 'Ludwig Beilschmidt'. He had a roster in his hand that he read off. "Graduated from Harvard I see. Very impressive."

"Yeah, went there for someone." Alfred told the man. "So hey, can you tell me what department I'll be working in?"

"Well it says here you've worked with Schizophrenia the most in your training. That is very nice to hear. We don't have many people of your rank in that area." Ludwig looked up from the papers in his hands. "But because you are new here at Danvers, I'll put you in the medical area for you to assist our doctors with injuries."

"With all due respect Mr. Beilschmidt," Alfred did his best to repeat the pronunciation that Tino gave him earlier. "I didn't go through 12 years of medical school to put band-aids on boo-boos. I'd appreciate it if you'd please allow me to work with the patients in more of a one-on-one atmosphere."

"I'm glad you are eager to work, Mr. Jones," The German man looked at Alfred sternly. "But I, as well as the patients here, would feel better if you start in the medical department to begin with."

"Mr. Beilschmidt, please." Alfred's hard look turned to almost pleading. "You even said it yourself, you don't have doctors here as qualified as I am in my field."

Ludwig sighed as Alfred went on. "Whether you take them out and put them in the injury wing instead or force us all to work together is on you, but please do not insult me by having me do something for lesser than my abilities."

It was quiet for a few seconds but Alfred felt as if the man had taken years to think. He was about to speak when Tino broke the silence. "Mr. Beilschmidt, perhaps you should show Mr. Jones around the hospital before making your decision. It will give you time to think."

The German man sighed once again and nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Very well. Come this way Mr. Jones."

Alfred smiled and followed the man as he exited the room. He made sure to turn his head and mouth the words 'thank you' to Tino who, in return, smiled and nodded before going back to the papers that littered his desk.

Alfred accompanied Ludwig into the back and down the hall. "Blue walls," Alfred noted. "That is defiantly different. Normally asylums have white walls."

Ludwig nodded. "That is what sets us aside from other asylums. We believe that having colored walls better suit of patients."

"How so?"

"White walls are plain like paper." He told Alfred. "It allows the mind to create like a child would draw on an empty surface. Is it not our duty to take care of the mentally ill or, perhaps, even make them better?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you Mr. Beilschmidt," Alfred crossed his arms. "How does have darker walls help patients from drawing on walls?"

"They aren't drawing on them," Ludwig told him, slightly annoyed. "Perhaps if I put it in a way you would understand."

"Alright."

"A schizophrenic often sees things, which is what makes them schizophrenic. Am I incorrect?" He looked at Alfred who shook his head.

"What is correct."

"Well if humans are taught to fill empty space with pictures," He looked away from Alfred once again. "Wouldn't it make sense that a schizophrenic patient would fill a blank wall with hallucinations?"

Alfred nodded, now realizing his point. "That makes sense. Tell me, how did you all come up with this one?"

"You could just say that, in this hospital. We like to experiment."

.oOo.

Author's note: Oh, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! I had fun writing it and can't wait to continue it! Tell me what you think! With enough reviews I may even post again tomorrow! R&R!


End file.
